The Angel Fighters
by cookie4
Summary: 6 characters from SSBM go out for an all out quest for their closest friends. please review. ch 3 is now up :D
1. The Letter

One nice day in Dreamland, the popular puffball Kirby was nesting on his hammock. 

Cody- Kirby, Kirby! Get up Kirby. You've got mail. (Shakes Kirby)

Kirby- (Gets up) what?

Cody- you got a letter.

Kirby takes the letter out of Cody's hand.

Cody- who's it from?

Kirby- it's from Bowser.

Kirby- it says he's taken Waddle Dee and has taken him to his castle. But I don't know where his castle is.

Cody- so are you going to go?

Kirby- of course I am going to go.

(Meanwhile on great bay)

Young Link- (training) So Link, what's this squareish thingy?

Link- (snatches the letter) It's a letter from Gannondorf.

Young Link- Well open it.

Link- it says that Gannondorf has Zelda and if we ever want to see her again, we must go to Bowser's Castle.

Young Link- think it's a trap?

Link- Nah. Plus, if it is, I always survive. Don't I?

Young Link- errr QUIT BRAGGING!

Link- well, Bowser's there too and we can't beat them alone.

Young Link- than it's settled, we leave tomorrow.

(Meanwhile in Fire Castle)

Little man- Prince Marth, we got a letter from bowser.

Roy snatches the letter from the little man.

Marth- he said me.

Roy- so.

Marth- so (Marth snatches it from Roy) it's my letter.

Marth opens the letter.

Marth- it's from Gannondorf.

Roy- who's Gannondorf?

Marth- I don't know, I guess some evil guy. It says here he took Bamboo.

Roy- BAMBOO! (Roy starts crying) anyone but Bamboo.

Little man- who's Bamboo?

Roy- he's my pet dragon! (Starts crying again)

Marth- hmmm……….I got it!we must go to this, Bowser guys castle. It says so in the letter.

Roy starts hitting his head against the table.

(Meanwhile, in pokemon stadium)

Marril- marril marril. (Pikachu, a letter)

Pikachu- pika pi. (Bring it here)

Pichu- pichu pi? (What's a letter)

Pikachu- pi pikachu. (A telegram)

Pichu- pi pichu? (What's a telegram)

Pikachu- pi. (Forget it)

Pikachu- pika pi pikachu pi pika pi pi pikachu. (It says Mewtwo has taken Riachu and if you ever want to see him again,you must go to Bowser's castle)

Pichu- pichu pi pi? (Should we go)

Pikachu- pi pika pi pikachu. (No, we shouldn't go. I will go)

(Meanwhile on Bowser's Castle)

Mewtwo- this will secure those pokemon's defeat. And once I get that pikachu, the world will be mine.

Gannondorf- Link, you've angered me for the final time. I will destroy you once and for all. Then  I will have the world.

Bowser- errr I  hate you Kirby. But with this trap, I will destroy you forever.


	2. The Gathering

(Later that day on Dreamland)

Cody- well Kirby, when are you going to leave?

Kirby- right now of course.

Kirby goes to the warp star and gets in.

Cody- good bye Kirby.

Kirby takes of in the warp star. After 10 minutes of flying, Kirby runs into a mysterious force. The ship starts to ride around uncontrollably and lands on the strange planet Zebes.

At the same time, Roy, Marth, Link, Young Link and Pikachu all landed on Zebes on different places. Then they all here a big explosion and start running toward the light.

Young Link- (Running) What was that?

Link- I don't know.

(Mean while)

Marth- Come on, we got to find out what that was.

Roy- But I'm hungry.

(Meanwhile)

Pikachu- pikachu (Gotta hurry)

After a few minutes of running they find a gigantic Samus on Brinstar, terrorizing it.

Roy- you stupid……uh, thing!

Marth- Thing……is that it?

Roy- What?

Link- c'mon little buddy.

Young Link- (jumps up to Samus)hiiya.

Samus- Ow, you little. (hits Young Link)

Link- Why you little, uh, big doodoohead. (Cuts Samus)

Samus- why you little. (Steps on link)

Link- that hurt more than it used to. (Dazed)

Link falls to the ground.

Pikachu- pi pikachu. (I'll get you)

Pikachu- Piii kaaa chuuuuuu! (Thunder)

Samus- why you little rat. (Steps on pikachu) 

Pikachu- pika chuuu. (Thunder bolt)

Samus- you stinking little rat, how dare you. (Steps on pikachu)

Marth- errr, he's cruising for a bruising. 

Roy- cruising for a bruising, how lame.

Marth- just shut up and come on.

Roy- (Jumps up and slashes Samus) Hiiya!

Samus- errr. (Punches Roy and Marth)

Kirby- hiiiiii!

Samus- oh another one. (Punches Kirby but Kirby dodges)

Kirby sucks up Samus and releases then shoots her out of his mouth and flying away.

Everyone gets up

Roy- wow, we make a great team.

Link- yeh

Kirby-zzzzzz

Young Link- who are you guys?

Roy- I am Roy.

Marth- I am Marth.

Pikachu- pikachu. (I'm Pikachu)

Roy- did anyone just understand him?

Kirby- (wakes up) I'm Kirby.

Link- I'm Link.

Young Link- and I am Young Link.


	3. Problems Start

Link- hmm, we could join forces and help me rescue princes Zelda from Bowser's castle.

Roy- and help me rescue Bamboo from Bowser's castle.

Link- who's Bamboo?

Roy- he's my pet dragon.

And help me get Waddle Dee from Bowser's castle.

Pikachu- pi pika pika chu pi pikachu. (We can also get Riachu back from Bowser's castle)

Roy- what did that rat just say?

Link- I don't know. Anyway, what should we call ourselves?

Roy- I know! How about the bashing brothers?

Marth- no way!

Link- how about the hero fighters?

Kirby- zzzzz.

Young link- to fancy, how about the angel fighters?

Roy- yeh.

Kirby- (Wakes up) ok.

Link- does anyone know were Bowser's castle is?

Roy- I don't know.

Young link- maybe that planet over there is it. (Points to a unknown planet)

Marth- first we need a ship.

Pikachu- pi. (True)

Roy- will that rat just shut up?

Pikachu- pi pikachu pika. (Don't make me come over there)

Link- we could use samus's armor that she dropped.

Marth- than lets begin building.

The angel fighters start to make they're ship while Kirby naps on the ground. After a day of working, the ship is complete.

Young link- well, it's done.

Kirby- (wakes up) than lets go.

The angel fighters go in the ship and fly to the unknown planet. After an hour of flying, they land.

Marth- well, where are we?

Kirby- well I think it's…..pass.

??- This is Corneria.

??- Yes, and no one trespasses on Corneria.

??- I am Fox.

??- And I am Falco.

Fox- we protect this place from all trespassers and danger.

Falco- and you are trespassers.

Roy- oh really? (Slashes Falco)

Falco- ow, that hurt.

Falco and Fox both shoot Roy.

Roy- uhh. (Falls to the ground)

Marth- Roy!

Fox shoots a blast at Marth.

Marth- uhh. (Falls to the ground)

Falco shoots a blast at Young Link also.

Young Link- uhh. (Falls to the ground too)

Pikachu- piii kaa chuuuuuu! (Thunder)

Pikachu's thunder hits Falco but Fox shoots pikachu and both Falco and Pikachu fall to the ground. Link walks up to Kirby and whispers something to him. Kirby nods and sucks up link. Then Kirby shot link out right at Fox head and sword first. The blade cut right through fox and he fell down backwards. Link pulled his blade from Fox's stomach.

Link- that worked well.

Kirby- yup.

Link- lets get back to the ship and it will now be called the angel cruiser.

Kirby- ok.

The fallen angel fighters get up and all walk to the angel cruiser.

Roy- we have no reason to be here.

Link- that's right.

Marth- lets take a vacation and check on our friends a t home.

Kirby- yeh, I should go check on Cody.

Pikachu- pika pikachu. (I need to check on Marill)

Roy- uhhh.

So the angel fighters all fly home in the angel cruiser.


End file.
